winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sorreltail18/archive 6
Thanks. It's hard to believe it's been nineteen years since I was born. One more and I'll be 20. Time just doesn't stand still, does it? One more thing: You said you would check out my new wiki sometime. Have you had a chance to? If so, any comments? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It's hardly to see your message around, Sorrel. I really miss you! Well, this is a bit sudden to me, since I didn't expect about it before, even Roxy13 once told me that :)! I know, and I truly understand when you guys are busy with schools and so on :)! It's okay about the discussion :D. I'll check that out. I just want to make sure so I ask this: I just need to write my comment on the Yes or No section on the candidates' sections, right? And what do you mean by taking over this wiki, Sorrel??? I'm a bit confused... P/S: Well, along with the voting, I'll try to provide all the exactly correct reasons why I say yes or no about the candidates, so I hope you'll read them... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I will be graduating this May, at least that's the plan (I may need to take summer school to make up a stupid P.E . credit). SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Really :P? Well, you're welcome :P! It's my duty here :P! Oh, okay :D!!! Can't wait to see the result!!! IDK why, but I do feel excited for these election =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Admin Election 2013 :) Here are the wiki's I'm an admin and rollback on: Camp Half-Blood Wiki, Disney Fairies Wiki and Disney Princess Wiki :) Thanks for reading my long speech :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:59, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorrel,Remember me?I came here to ask permission to changed the wiki theme into this > .The background is aquamarine since season 5 theme is ocean ish.So,what you think?Do you agree? L U V 10:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sorreltail18! I really like Winx Club and alway swatch episodes the day they come out. May I be a member of Project Episodes? Also, I have always used Wkia but I'm not the best at code. Any tips? Winxlover12 (talk) 22:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Happy Birthday, Sorrel :D!! Hope your wishes come true ~FM Happy Birthday Sorrel! Hope all of your wishes come true :)! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sorrel. I hope all your dreams came true ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC) inappropriate image There is an inappropriate image that needs to be removed asap. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloom1821.jpg Superbike10 (talk) 03:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) User report Hello. I don't use wikia often so i don't know if this is the right place to do this but I would like to report a user. Her name is Princessfairyflora and she keeps on posting fake information about season 6 on Daphne's page. I searched for any information about season 6 and I looked around for a really long time and found no information at all. I erased the information assuming it is false but this user keeps reversing my edit insisting that it is 100% true and she won't provide any proof to back it up. And why should we put this information about the next season on Daphne's page if the actual season 6 page hasn't been edited since 2011/12. If I am wrong then I am sorry for bothering you and disturbing the peace on this wiki. Thank you for your time and I hope you reply soon! Osnapiluvari (talk) 23:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC)osnapiluvari Hey :D how do you make a talkbox?Dark Bloom (talk) 19:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you tell me how to create episode infobox that you have in winx wiki and characters infobox? i really want to know how to create them because i would have something like that in my wiki. help,please! Season 5 (Episode 24) Hello, I read on tv.com that Episode 24 of Season 5 will air on Nickelodeon on July 14, 2013. As of now, the page still states it is TBA. 05:55, June 11, 2013 (UTC)xKiYoMiNaTiONx Hello. I'm wondering, why are all the pages protected? RosalieLoveMusic (talk) 10:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi ya Sorrel! I haven't talked to you for a while (again :P)... Anyhow, really don't know what to begin, so... how are you and how's your studying? And have you watched any Pretty Cure episodes/seasons :3? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:40, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorrel, before you go I wanted to ask you to forgive me for my actions when I first joined this wiki I am truly sorry for all the trouble I caused. Hi Sorrel. I just wanted to thank you for looking after this wiki. If you hadn't adopted it, it would never be as good as it is today c: We will really miss you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I... really don't know how to say when I receive the message from you... It's really okay, we all can understand your business, and nobody ever complains about that... I really don't know why you leave, but well, I don't think I really can do anything like this when people come and ask for approvals doing things and so on. You knew it, right? Making decisions is never a strong point of me, I'm not determined... And I don't know how will I handle these things on the very next days... You know, I wish you hadn't congratulated me instead... Seeing people I know from the very first days on this wiki, and days by days, leaving... just only me... I feel really lonely... I wish I could blame my uselessness for that... You really, really don't need to apologize, because to me, you have done nothing wrong to say sorry... Yet, I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you one day, sooner or later. I'm not the kind of person born to be leader, and I have no quality to be one, so I don't know how to run the wiki... I'm not angry, or mad at you... But this is a really sad news to me, even when Jane left, it didn't bring that much sadness... I hope we still can keep in touch... The last words... I don't know how to say... But... take care, Sorrel, I'll miss you... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:06, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I will, thank you Sorrel, and I promise to do my best for this wiki, I created a section to help it even. I will miss you though we will all really miss you especially Rose...So promise me that you will always be able to help us not just us but Rose, I think she is truly worried that she will make a big mistake on this wiki and it would help a lot if you were able to guide her and help her confidence in herself, please promise me this Sorrel it would mean a lot. Thank you ^^, I just hope she knows how great of a wiki leader she is. I have to say, she is more confident than she gives herself credit for, I think, even if I was admin, I would be scared to adopt the wiki. I am proud of her, and you're right, we have many good editors here, we have Fatima and Brit and Tiff and Cassandra and Harmi and a lot more. I'm not quite sure... But the things keep happening rapidly without any foretoken is and the recently situations & things around me, that's a big chaos and I'm losing my adaption in that speed of changing... You're right... I have chances seeing new faces recently... but oh well... not all of them work here for at least a week... and some just acts like this wiki is Photobucket or somewhere else... that's quite annoying when we still need helps with tons of content... Yet I guess myself is really selfish... but it's okay, nevermind that... Okay, I guess I'll have to contact you a lot with these "decisions"... Haizz... that's so annoying when people ask the kind of always-hesitated persons like me making decisions immediately. That's mostly impossible for me -_-! But oh well... We're also starting writing about the history of the wiki, but, I'm not sure I know all the milestones of the events to write... So, it'll be great if you take sometimes help out on that :)! Random question, what do you think about Daphne in season 6 :v? --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:18, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm not quite sure about that... Guess I can commune with people around because they have already been quite familiar to me, some are my friends also... that's not stressed like when you have to make a speech in front of thousands people at school and so on :3! But thanks for your compliment :)! Okay, thanks so much for the help ^^... IDK much about the wiki so the recent thing is what I've known and can write =.=, sorry if my grammar make you blink =.=! Yes, Daphne is not really as Mary Sue as Bloom, so that does not really bother me with her appearance around. She has a great appearance with awesome palette, but I guess I want a more-detailed Sirenix transformation of her... IK... We all want to have Roxy back, yet her fate is on the producers' hands... and IDK if we can do anything to have her back... But seeing further transformation of both Roxy and Mirta sounds great! Oh my... these episodes of season 5 are still on Youtube, if I'm not wrong, yet not all of them in HD quality without any wordmark or channel's logo to complete the spell articles... But I really don't want you to endure the lovey dovey scenes between people there =.=! Jeez... season 5 makes us all sick, so the 1st quality for season 6 is no lovey dovey things... Yet IDK about that so far. You can always watch, if you can endure that thing :v! Anyhow... people are waiting for the upcoming episode of season 6... and hehe, I hope you can enjoy it also :v... So how's life there, Sorrel? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:23, October 17, 2013 (UTC) IKR? The way they act and the voices from the VAs made them really childish. Haizz... it makes the show really odd... By far, 4 first seasons are the best for me... The rest... jeez... IDK... Nick always made "awesome" tagline for "not so awesome" season =.=! Such a big shame on them. IK that one, yet I can't find the HD version for ep 521. So far, the only one having that is Inabu -- or whatever similar to that -- but that video is over-reddened by the author =.=! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:29, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorrel ^^. Anytime, LOL! Well, I understand. I'm stuck with the group projects, experiments and so on... Oh my... I wish I can stop all these and just enjoy my carefree time with cartoons... Oh. Season 3? Why :3? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:18, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorrel, how are you? Ah hahaha, I meant group projects that is the projects for a group of people doing schooling stuffs :P, and experimenting things in the lab of the university :3! Well, I'm thinking about that, guess I'll make an announcement soon after my 1st exams pass away... Yep. Thanks for the cheering words :)! I'll ask if I need your advice ^^. And about that thing I'm sure I won't :3, don't worry! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorrel. How is your day? That's good ^^. Um, Winx Club fairies page? I don't think I know about that page :3, but oh well, just do what you think necessary to :3! Currently, Shayna and Flame are semi-active, the active ones are Brittney, Fatima and me :)! For rollbacks, I can see Echo is usually online, and Cassie and Tiff... well, they're regularly online... I hope these help :3! Thanks so much for offering help :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC) IC. In any case, you're all welcome to help :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:46, November 3, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:37, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll remove it anyways. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was supposed to remove that after I edit the episode pages... but thanks telling me though :D! Okay and thanks! :] Secretsmile (talk) 20:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Sorrel ^^. How are you? I see, thank you for joining the fairy rescue section, it means a lot to see people interested in my idea, I thought it was a silly idea at first xD. Sorry Haven't been on in a while. Season 6 is kinda on and off. But Maybe I could work on these. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 04:15, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I know. You meant the user tags showing the rights, right? Well, we do that with MediaWiki... A cold wind of Autumn 07:20, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. All the people can, but just admins can edit those only :P! A cold wind of Autumn 02:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorrel. How's it going? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 02:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) It seems we left the message at the same time lol. I'm good thanks. How about you? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 02:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol. MediaWiki is really confusing. It takes so long to master it e.e --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 02:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki is like advanced coding. It's what makes that clock in the top right corner and what makes wikis... awesome. It also changes the cursor and things. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 02:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You can find User rights tags here, and other effects on this page and this page. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm trial leader at the moment. I've made quite a few changes to the project, like the addition of grading templates like on the Character pages. I've also expanded the project quite a bit. Winxlover12 is the trial co-leader at the moment. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:05, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Okie. That's fine with me. Nope, I'll read it now. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I did read that blog, I just have a really bad memory =.= I totally agree. The Season 1 sypnosis are terrible and most of the Season 4 ones too. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:14, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay ;) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js A cold wind of Autumn 03:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks. I really appreciate it c: Have you been watching Season 6? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I've only watched episodes 1 & 3. To be honest, I'm disappointed in the direction Winx is heading in. Hopefully the new transformation will bring more interest. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I miss the old seasons. Even when Bloom was the center of attention, it was still an enjoyable show. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) The good old days... --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC) c: Btw, do you like Total Drama too c:? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:30, November 17, 2013 (UTC) YAY! I love Total Drama too. I haven't watch it in a while though because I wasn't a big fan of Revenge of the Island. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Has Total Drama All Stars been airing @@? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Awww! I'll probably have to wait another month or so to view it in my country. Whyyy D: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I'm from Australia :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I have trouble being patient. This will be a long wait :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I like Courtney and Duncan c: I liked how Sierra was so obsessed with Cody too. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I found it creepy how they turned Alessandro into a robot at the end of World Tour. That just came into my mind for some reason lol. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Heather won, but some Ezekiel came a stole the million dollars and was clumsy enough to fall into a volcano. What a waste =.= --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ezekiel was annoying. Everyone was partying when he was sent home lol. What did you think of Leshawna? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I was surprised she didn't get that far in all the series. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) He was so mean to Owen in World Tour. We didn't really get to know him well in the first season. I feel so sorry for Owen. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) True. I just felt sorry for him because he lost Izzy. I didn't mind Izzy even though she was probably the most annoying cast member lol. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I just think they went over the top with her in Total Drama Action - making her answer only to Kaleidoscope.... that was... weird. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Total Drama Action was definitely my least favorite season. Trent was crazy - he was obsessed with making Gwen like him, Gwen started liking Duncan (how dare she try to break up him and Courtney) and yeah, there was the Geoff and Bridget thing. I just couldn't believe Beth almost won. How did that happen? lol --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC) IKR! EVIL! I was so happy when Courtney got her booted off in World Tour. Plus she had a nice allergic reaction to eucalyptus from feeding the koalas c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:30, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorrel, how are you? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 04:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... Duncan and Courney forever c:! Did you like Gwen and Trent together? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:37, November 17, 2013 (UTC) And the Gwen was desperate enough to steal Duncan >.< Btw, do you read Warriors books? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I've read quite a few, but my favorite series has to be Warriors: The New Prophecy c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:46, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I liked Leafpool and Crowfeather together, rather than Crowfeather and Feathertail. I also liked Brackenfur and Sorretail and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I was so sad :c and then Leafpool blamed herself for Cinderpelt's death :c --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:57, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Cinderpelt was definitely everyone's favorite medicine cat... R.I.P Cinderpelt <3 --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 05:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's too bad how can i help this wikkiaWatera101 (talk) 03:07, November 18, 2013 (UTC)watera101 Ooo. Didn't she secretly have feelings for Firestar in the novels c;? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:20, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey sorrel. Yep :c Poor medicine cats :c --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:22, November 20, 2013 (UTC) As the rules written since you and the first generation admins -- I have no idea if the way I call that is right or not, so forgive me then -- founded the projects and so on, by far, project characters ranks all the "characters". So I guess there's no exception for anything in "Characters" category... as well as Krystal or Galatea. Sadly, I'm busy with exams and tests at the moment, so if you want to, just please feel free doing so. A cold wind of Autumn 05:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that was fine because not all the people come here to ask about the project stuffs :3! Thanks :3! I so far just passed 1 test :P! And oh, do you celebrate Thanksgiving? A cold wind of Autumn 04:12, November 28, 2013 (UTC) IC... So good luck to you then :3! IC... Do you have turkeys and many other things like people around -- I just don't know much about Thanksgiving since my country does not celebrate it... A cold wind of Autumn 04:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :P! It sounds like a food-feast -- just with different meaning... Well, IDK if I should say lucky you or not. But my family is sure a large-extended one, just like many other Asian families... and well, whenever there's a holiday, people gather... it's fun, for a few first moment, but then people start to argue... In fact, I have no interest on "for-family" holidays anymore... It's like I'm forced to torture myself enjoy the fighting and throttle-thrilled moment with them, and their argument, obviously... =]]! Sales :P? That often happens in the end of the year, when people buy things and prepare for New Year... But you know, that just reminds me about the 10 mins crazy sales I once watch in Wizards of Waverly Places :P! Even I'm not a fan of that show =]]! A cold wind of Autumn 04:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for telling. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 00:00, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Just saying that the project music existed from the time SG was active, yet he refused having any co-leader... but there are candidates for those roles now... And for project arts, I'm not sure if there's anyone can match with it or not, since most of time, they can't do anything considered as "clean-up"... by far, that remains me to an "admins-only" project... but oh well, all of people are busy with their own lives, and I'm fine dealing those alone. A cold wind of Autumn 04:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I wrote this on Aisha's talk page but I'll paste it here. Might I ask why mentioning race isn't important? Race is by far the most distinguishing and apparent physical characteristic a person can have, so it's relevant to the Appearance section. Straffi made a clear effort to include fairies of different races and ignoring that by excluding it from the pages is pretty insulting and counterproductive. Jasteria (talk) 23:55, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorrel. How's everything going c: I'm not quite sure about that, yet I think we can open a small discussion in forum board and ask for people's opinion... or if we don't, well, I guess I'll let you settle all these ^^, since it's your idea by far :3! How do you think? A cold wind of Autumn 00:01, December 1, 2013 (UTC) That definitely makes sense. If you want to join those projects, you need good ears c: I'm totally for it, even though I'm trial leader for Project Episodes, I don't really edit Script pages... --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 00:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC) IC... So then do your idea then ;)! I'm with you ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 00:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Okie. Btw, it's nice to have you back on the wiki c: My initial edit said she was the counterpart to a black girl. KamariU changed it to African-American because he/she said black was offensive. I disagreed but I conceded and changed their "a African-American" edit to "an African-American" (for grammatical purposes). I already made the distinction between the race black and ethnicity AA in the "Section - Outfits" part of Aisha's talk page. I conceded to KamariU because Straffi designed Aisha after Beyonce, who is half African-American, and half LA Creole (which means Aisha is designed after an African-American, although I prefer calling Aisha black over AA). I wanted it to be stated that she was a black girl because it's pretty obvious she is. She looks black and most importantly, she was designed after a black woman. Erasing her identity is harmful and unnecessary. Jasteria (talk) 00:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 00:11, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c; We have a great community here. Everyone was willing to put in their share of the work in renovating the wiki c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 00:15, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting, Sorrel -- terrible hate being involved to the race war -- but wasn't which girl inspired by whom to Iginio written on the trivia of their pages? Like Aisha... And I think that inspired thingy was found in Winx Magic Kazeo (winx-magic.kazeo.com -- 100% French)... A cold wind of Autumn 00:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC) C I would like to apply for Co-leader of project scripts, is there anything I should do to obtain the title? This is the link that says she's modeled after Beyonce. It's in Italian. It's harmful to exclude her race because that's denying and erasing her race completely. If we get rid of Aisha's identity as a black girl, we get rid of the validity of black representation in the show. The Body is Not an Apology explains why racial identity and racial representation is important. Here's another link about its importance. Basically, denying her blackness by exclusion is a problem. Jasteria (talk) 00:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorrel :). I'm applying to be Co-Leader for Project Scripts. Is there anything I need to do before I obtain the title? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Thank you for considering it. I thought for a bit and I wouldn't mind putting "African-American" because that implies that she's black. Just as long as something is there to show her racial/ethnic identity instead of solely ambiguous descriptions of her skin color. Jasteria (talk) 00:57, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks anyways :)! 01:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Sorrel ^^. As an African American, African American is an ethnicity. It is not a race, however. It implies a race (black) because only black people can be African American (not all black people are African American, though. For example, there are Caribbean and Latino black people.). African Americans are basically people who are descendants of black people brought to America to be enslaved. We are an ethnicity because we have a unique history and culture. African American is not a nationality. We are not Africans, but we are descendants of Africans. If you want, you could say Aisha's of African ancestry instead of saying she's African American since African American is a separate ethnicity just like Nigerian or Laos or Hmong people, etc. Jasteria (talk) 01:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can I be a member of Project Scripts? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) People of the same ethnicity share culture and history and live very close together (as in they do not live in different continents). I do not have the same culture or ethnicity as people born and raised in Africa. Someone in Europe has a different ethnicity as someone in Asia. Someone in Africa has a different ethnicity as someone in North America. Nigerians (an ethnicity in Africa) do not have the same ethnicity as African-Americans. Why? Because for hundreds of years we were raised in different continents, countries and cultures. Nigerians were raised in Africa, Nigeria, and in their distinct culture for hundreds of years. African-Americans were raised in North American, the United States of America, and in our distinct culture for hundreds of years. By saying African-Americans don't exist/aren't an ethnicity, you're saying the black enslaved people stolen from Africa and raised in America for hundreds of years and their descendants don't have an ethnicity or culture. That is absolutely untrue. African-Americans are a mixture of African genes, heritages and cultural retentions from several countries and over the centuries we created our unique identity and ethnicity in America. They used to call us Negroes, they used to call us Colored, some call us Afro-Americans and now we're called African Americans but all of those terms essentially refer to the same ethnicity. I am not African because I was not born of African parents. Read this and this for a better understanding of what "African-American" means. Black, African-American, or of African ancestry is perfectly fine to categorize Aisha. However, African is not correct, as she was not born of African parents. It is necessary for one of the three terms to be put in the article somewhere. I hope you understand. Jasteria (talk) 01:36, December 1, 2013 (UTC)